1. Field
Embodiments relate to electrophoretic display apparatuses, and methods for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophoretic display apparatuses use electrophoretic cells to display input images. Electrophoretic display apparatuses, which display images using the movement of charge carriers in a magnetic field, are next generation display apparatuses with wide viewing angles, good readability, and low power consumption. The electrophoretic display apparatuses have wide applications in concepts of e-book, e-paper, etc. Thus, electrophoretic display apparatuses are being researched in various fields.